Analysis of biological samples from a subject may be important for health-related diagnosing, monitoring, or treating of the subject. A variety of methods are known for the analysis of biological samples. For example, many methods for analyzing biological samples utilize optical methods and techniques, including, e.g., imaging, absorbance measurements, spectrophotometric techniques, fluorometric techniques, luminometric techniques, and other techniques and measurements.
However, in order to provide better diagnosing, monitoring, or treating of subjects, improvements in the analysis of biological samples are desired. In particular, improved optical techniques and devices, suitable for the analysis of biological samples, are needed.